Jesteś moją nadzieją
by Queen of Gryfffindor
Summary: Czy gdyby losy Toma Riddle'a potoczyłyby się zupełnie inaczej to Lord Voldemort nigdy by nie istniał? /ZAWIESZONE/
1. Rozdział 1

_Taki__pomysł na fanfiction przyszedł mi do głowy zupełnie niespodziewanie. Tak więc, jeśli Meropa Gaunt (czy raczej Riddle) nie umarłaby przy porodzie, a Tom Riddle nigdy nie mieszkałby w sierocińcu, to losy ilu osób potoczyłyby się zupełnie inaczej?_

_Jeśli ktoś zechciałby zostać Betą to bardzo proszę o kontakt. Czekam._

* * *

><p><strong>ROZDZIAŁ 1<strong>

_Londyn, 31 grudnia 1926r._

Ostatni dzień roku był wyjątkowo mroźny i wietrzny. Pośród spieszących do domów mieszkańców Londynu, szła samotnie młoda kobieta w zaawansowanej ciąży. Widać było, że porusza się z dużym wysiłkiem, lecz nikt nie zwracał na nią specjalnej uwagi. Nagle skręciła w jedną z bocznych ulic, stając przed tajemniczo wyglądającym barem z odrapanym szyldem z napisem „Dziurawy kocioł". Weszła do środka kierując się w stronę ukrytego przejścia na ulicę Pokątną. Tak, ta kobieta była czarownicą.

Wkrótce znalazła się na zatłoczonej ulicy, która tego dnia wyglądała wyjątkowo pięknie. Ona jednak nie zwracała uwagi na dekoracje, girlandy i światła, z wyrazem zdeterminowania na twarzy kierując się do celu swej wędrówki.

Sklep Borgina i Burkesa. Musi tam dotrzeć.

Jednak, gdy tylko przeszła kilkanaście metrów, zachwiała się i upadła, a jej krzyk przeszył powietrze, w końcu zwracając uwagę przechodniów.

- Co się pani stało? – zapytał jakiś mężczyzna, podbiegając do niej.

- Nie widzi pan? Ona zaczyna rodzić! Trzeba ją natychmiast zawieźć do Świętego Munga! – krzyknęła staruszka w purpurowej szacie – Słyszy mnie pani? Wszystko będzie dobrze. Zaraz zajmą się panią uzdrowiciele…

Ale kobieta już jej nie usłyszała, bo zemdlała ze zmęczenia i strachu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Obudziło ją jasne światło i podniesione głosy.

- Lepiej się pani czuje? Jak się pani nazywa?

Kobieta była zbyt oszołomiona tym co się dzieje. Nie chciała, żeby tak to się skończyło. Jeszcze nie teraz… Zdołała wykrztusić tylko:

- Meropa… Meropa Riddle.

- Dobrze, teraz najważniejsze jest zdrowie pani dziecka. Czy…

Kolejny krzyk bólu nie dał uzdrowicielowi dokończyć pytania.

- Nie ma czasu do stracenia. Proszę się nie bać. Zaraz wszystko będzie w porządku.

Meropa i tak mu nie uwierzyła. Teraz, leżąc tutaj, rozmyślała nad tym jaka była głupia, myśląc, że Tom naprawdę ją kocha. Dlaczego przestała dawać mu eliksir miłosny? A teraz…

Już nic nie mogła zrobić.

To jej wina. To wszystko była jej wina.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_dwie godziny później_

Zmęczenie. Wyczerpanie. Tylko to teraz czuła.

A równocześnie trzymając w ramionach swe nowonarodzone dziecko, odczuwała nieopisane szczęście i spokój.

Tom Marvolo Riddle. Jej syn.

Tak, nie była już sama na tym świecie. I to dawało jej nadzieję.

Jak jeszcze kilka godzin temu mogła myśleć o śmierci jak o rozwiązaniu swoich problemów?

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><em>Jeśli wam się podobało to proszę o komentarz ;) Rozdział 2 właściwie już jest napisany tylko nie miałam dzisiaj czasu na dodanie go. Pozdrawiam.<em>


	2. Rozdział 2

**ROZDZIAŁ 2**

_Dolina Godryka, 1931r._

- Pani Riddle! Mogę wejść na chwilkę?

Pytanie to skierowane było do już dwudziestoczteroletniej Meropy, która właśnie podlewała kwiaty w ogrodzie. Jej długie, brązowe włosy opadały na ramiona, a twarz wyrażała troskę i zmartwienie. Może i niektórzy sądzili, że Meropa Riddle nie była piękną kobietą, ale miała w sobie nieopisany wręcz spokój i opanowanie, a każdy kto z nią rozmawiał czuł, że nie miała łatwego życia.

- Och, witam. Oczywiście, że może pani wejść panno Bagshot. Czy coś się stało?

- Właściwie to tak… i nie. Chodzi o pani syna.

- O Toma? Co on znowu zrobił?

- Nic co mogłoby panią zaniepokoić. A nawet wręcz przeciwnie. Przechodził właśnie koło mojego domu, więc zaprosiłam go na herbatę. Wie pani jak ja go uwielbiam. A on, może to sobie pani wyobrazić, przelewitował dzbanek z mlekiem ze stołu na kredens. Samą wolą umysłu! To jego pierwsze tak niezwykłe ujawnienie mocy?

- Więc on naprawdę jest czarodziejem? Nareszcie… Marzyłam o tym, żeby okazał się magiczny. Tak wiele mnie to kosztowało.

- Co pani ma na myśli?

- Bo widzi pani… Och, może przejdźmy na ty. Mów mi Meropa.

- Bathilda, miło mi.

- Widzisz Bathildo… Wejdźmy do domu, to będzie dłuższa opowieść. Może zacznę od tego, że gdy mojego brata i ojca zabrali do Azkabanu, uciekłam z tego domu – mojego przekleństwa. Nareszcie byłam wolna. I beznadziejnie zakochana w Tomie Riddle'u – mugolu, który nie zwracał na mnie najmniejszej uwagi, to chyba oczywiste. Lecz kiedy tylko nadarzyła się okazja, podałam mu eliksir miłosny. Możesz sobie wyorazić moje szczęście, gdy oświadczył mi się i wyjechaliśmy razem. A potem zaszłam w ciążę. Wtedy podjęłam decyzję, że nie mogę go dłużej okłamywać. I odstawiłam eliksiry miłosne.

- Nie bałaś się konsekwencji?

- Konsekwencji? Ja wtedy nie myślałam o żadnych konsekwencjach! Sądziłam, że przez ten rok Tom naprawdę mnie pokochał. Jakaż byłam naiwna! A on? Uciekł! Po prostu wyjechał bez słowa.

- A dziecko? Przecież to było jego dziecko!

- Tak, a on o tym wiedział. Myślisz, że się tym przejął? Nie, był zbyt wielkim tchórzem. A ja, samotna kobieta w ciąży wyjechałam do Londynu. Myślałam, że „jakoś to będzie". W końcu jednak podjęłam decyzję o sprzedaniu jedynej rodzinnej pamiątki – medalionu Slytherina. Myślałam, że wystarczy pieniędzy chociaż dla dziecka.

- A dla ciebie? Nie myślałaś o sobie?

- Ja? Ja wtedy nie miałam już na nic nadziei. Chciałam, żeby to wszystko się już skończyło. Tylko, że właśnie wtedy, w sylwestrowy wieczór 1926 roku, zaczęłam rodzić. A gdy pierwszy raz wzięłam swoje dziecko w ramiona nic już się dla mnie nie liczyło. Nic. Żadne troski i zmartwienia. Bo był on.

- To takie… cudowne.

- Tak, to prawda. Ale potem… Nie miałam pieniędzy. Powróciłam więc do swej decyzji. Musiałam sprzedać medalion. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałam ile tak naprawdę jest wart. Po drodze do Borgina i Burkesa na ulicy spotkałam pewnego staruszka, który zauważył w mojej ręce medalion. Powiedział, że wie co chcę zrobić i pomoże mi. Z jego pomocą udało mi się uzyskać za medalion pięć tysięcy galeonów.

- A on?

- Właściwie to nie wiem. Zniknął, gdy tylko wyszliśmy ze sklepu. Do tej pory nie wiem kim był. A ja nawet nie zdążyłam mu podziękować. Zostałam w Londynie jeszcze przez kilka dni, a potem przyjechałam tu – do Doliny Godryka. Kupiłam ten dom i zaczęłam nowe życie. Z Tomem.

- Przyjechałaś? Nie prościej byłoby się teleportować?

- Teleportacja? Żartujesz? Ja nigdy nawet nie chodziłam do Hogwartu! Sama nauczyłam się trochę magii, kilku praktycznych zaklęć i to tyle mojej edukacji. Tak naprawdę to nawet nie jestem pełnoprawną czarownicą. Teraz będę musiała pokazać Tomowi cały czarodziejski świat i nauczyć go czegoś zanim pójdzie do szkoły. Tylko jak?

- Nie martw się. Pomogę ci. Chodźmy do Toma. Został u mnie w domu, pozwoliłam mu poczytać książki. To wyjątkowo bystry chłopak, mimo że ma dopiero pięć lat.

I tak dwie kobiety, rozmawiając o przyszłości Toma Riddle'a, oddaliły się od starannie wypielęgnowanego ogrodu Meropy, którego nigdy nie miała będąc młodą dziewczyną.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><em>Mam szczerą nadzieję, że ten rozdział was nie znudził! <em>


	3. Rozdział 3

_A oto i kolejny rozdział tej historii, który może wprowadzić trochę wątpliwości…_

* * *

><p><strong>ROZDZIAŁ 3<strong>

_Ulica Pokątna, 1934r._

Śnieg spadł w tym roku niespodziewanie szybko. Już w listopadzie cały Londyn przykryty był grubą warstwą białego puchu. Mimo to dwudziesty grudnia był bardzo słoneczny i pogodny, wręcz stworzony do miłego spędzenia tak krótkiego zimowego popołudnia. Nie przeszkadzał w tym nawet kilkunastostopniowy mróz za oknem.

Tego właśnie dnia Meropa, tak jak i wiele innych rodzin czarodziejskich, postanowiła wybrać się na ulicę Pokątną. Chciała zrobić świąteczne zakupy i uzupełnić zapasy składników eliksirów. Tak, ostatnio bardzo zainteresowała się sztuką warzenia tych mniej lub bardziej skomplikowanych mikstur. Pozwalały jej na chwilę tylko dla siebie, bo gdy wieczorami zamykała się w swojej pracowni, świat przestawał dla niej istnieć. To była jej magia.

Ale może byłoby lepiej, gdyby tego dnia nigdy nie znalazła się na tej ulicy...

xxxxxxxx

Po dotarciu na miejsce Meropa skierowała się do Banku Gringotta, aby wybrać trochę pieniędzy ze skrytki. Nie chciała jednak zabierać tam Toma. Był wyjątkowo bystry i spostrzegawczy. Od razu zauważyłby, że w ich skrytce zostało niewiele pieniędzy. Z pięciu tysięcy galeonów, zostało niewiele ponad pięćdziesiąt. Dlatego miała nadzieję, że sprzedaż jej mikstur przyniesie jakikolwiek zysk.

Tak więc postanowiła, że zostawi na chwilę Toma w księgarni. On przecież tak lubił książki, więc na pewno znajdzie jakąś dla siebie.

I z tą myślą zaczęła iść ku wielkiemu, białemu gmachowi przy końcu ulicy…

xxxxxxxx

Owszem, Tom znalazł książkę dla siebie, która go zafascynowała, że zapomniał o tym gdzie się znajduje. Gdy usłyszał nad sobą miły kobiecy głos, wzdrygnął się mimowolnie i z trudem powrócił do rzeczywistości. Nie był przyzwyczajony do obcych ludzi.

- Cześć, mały. Jesteś tu sam?

Tom, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, zasłonił ręką tytuł księgi spojrzał na kobietę. Miała bardzo jasne włosy i oczy o niespotykanym zielono-niebieskim kolorze.

- Tak – odparł – Ale sądzę, że moja mama niedługo wróci. Czekam tutaj na nią. I czytam. -

Powiedział to tonem, który dawał do zrozumienia, że nie pragnie towarzystwa. – Dlaczego właściwie pani pyta?

- Widzisz, myślę że nie powinieneś wchodzić do tej części księgarni. Te tomy są przeznaczone dla nieco, hmm… starszych osób od ciebie.

- Nie jestem mały! – odparł oburzony Tom – Mam osiem lat!

- Tak, naturalnie – powiadała rozbawiona kobieta – Ale proszę cię byś odłożył tę książkę na półkę. Naprawdę to dużo za wcześnie, abyś zaczął interesować się tym aspektem magii. Prawdę mówiąc w ogóle nie powinieneś się nim interesować. Ta książka jest tu tylko dlatego, że na świecie jest tylko kilka jej egzemplarzy. To unikat. Pracuję tutaj i wiem co nieco na ten temat.

Tom spojrzał na kobietę. Chciał przeczytać tę księgę! Dowiedział się z niej wielu ciekawych rzeczy o nieznanym mu wcześniej czarodziejach. Dziwne, że nie pomyślał o konsekwencjach jej wyboru.

Wtedy usłyszał głos matki.

- Tom? Przepraszam panią, o co chodzi?

- Próbuję nakłonić tego jakże uroczego chłopca, aby odłożył tę księgę na miejsce.

- Tom, dlaczego tak ci zależy? Przecież nie zdążysz jej teraz przeczytać, a wiesz, że nie mogę ci nic kupić.

Gdy Tom już nie miał wyboru i oddał ciężki tom w ręce kobiety, promienie słońca padły na tytuł.

_„Czarna magia – wczoraj, dziś i jutro."_

xxxxxxxxx

- Tom! Po co w ogóle ruszałeś tę książkę z miejsca? Czarna magia! Skąd taki pomysł? Tom, spójrz na mnie!

Zatrzymali się. Tom był w szoku. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział swojej matki w takim stanie. Nie rozumiał o co tak naprawdę chodzi. Że przeczytał kilka stron jakiejś książki? Owszem, wiedział o czym ona jest. I wiedział, że wszystko co zostało tam napisane to prawda, ale… nawet gdyby chciał coś zrobić, to jak? Nie miał różdżki!

A teraz, gdy wracali do domu przez zaśnieżone aleje, rozmyślał nad swoją przyszłością. Jaki będzie? Kim się stanie? Nie umiał sobie na to odpowiedzieć… Jeszcze…

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos matki.

- Tom, słyszysz mnie?

Odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią.

- Proszę cię, obiecaj mi, że już nigdy nie zainteresujesz się czarną magią. To może cię zniszczyć. Rozumiesz?

Tom zawahał się.

- Ale ja nie…

- Żadnych ale, Tom. Obiecaj!

- Ja… Dobrze, obiecuję…

Wtedy po raz pierwszy poczuł czym jest bezsilność…


End file.
